Toppat Clan
Introduction The '''Toppat Clan '''is an international clan of thieves and criminals in the series. It contains most of the series's major characters. Strangely, the Toppat Clan is portrayed as good, probably because it plays a big role in the series. Description Members of the Toppat Clan can be nicknamed "Toppats", meaning that they are of the clan. Most of the clan's members are from many different parts of Europe (stereotypically from the UK), but members like Akira Fuchigami and Victor Primrose are from two different continents. Of course, the Toppat Clan is known mainly for wearing top hats of all shapes, sizes, and colors. History The clan's current leader, Lionel Goldenwood, is rudely called the "least manly" leader of the clan. He is also the first leader to become leader at the youngest age of all the leaders, at a young 16 years. The next leader after Terrence Suave was supposed to be Evan Kestrel, a rather elderly man. He was officially made leader for about a month or two, but a Toppat named Alessandro Ricci seemed to have remembered the clan's first leader, Jefferson Goldenwood, and claimed that the clan's youngest leader at the time, Lionel Goldenwood (nicknamed Dio), should be the next leader because they were kin. The Toppats of the High Council decided to perform a DNA test on Dio to make sure that Alessandro was right. One of the high Toppats, Maurice Wolf, grew suspicious of Alessandro's most-likely-true theory. He told the others that Alessandro was lying, and came up with a concept that explained the fact that Dio changed his last name to Goldenwood because he thought he'd someday become leader because of the infamous Jefferson Goldenwood. The results showed that they were blood-related, and Maurice was kicked out of the High Council. Then the young 16-year-old Dio became the Toppat Clan's new leader, after Terrence Suave was killed in an airship invasion. Dio was very scared and not ready to rule the Toppat Clan, but his support and advice from the wise Evan helped him. The skilled and "ethereally lucky" Henry Stickmin invaded the clan's airship. was announced by Lionel Goldenwood that it was the Toppat Clan's biggest and most impacted event in all of the Toppat Clan's history, thus giving the event and rather melodramatic name: ''The Toppat Leadership Succession, ''which defines the event of Henry invading the Toppat Airship to have his crime charges dropped, and then becoming the clan's leader as a result of Dio bribing him. Dio, when he was on the brink of being arrested by Captain G, (Milo Centhin) he made a deal with Henry. He said that if Henry didn't bring him to Captain G to get arrested, he could become the Toppat Clan's leader, and the airship was surrendered to him. Henry decided to take Dio's offer and as Dio promised, he became the new Toppat Clan's new leader (making Dio's reign the shortest in all of Toppat Clan history). That clearly explains the "succession" part of the title. Dio became the Right-Hand Man of the Toppat Clan, and Francis was then kicked out of his position. When Henry was captured and threatened to have an extremely long sentence at the prison complex The Wall, he managed to escape his cell and ask the Toppat Clan for help escaping. When Henry was gone for some time Dio took over as the leader, he was acting as if he was the leader of the clan. He calls Dio to help him escape The Wall. Although Dio was skeptical at first, he said yes and agreed to help him. Henry sneaked through the prison and told Dio he wanted to be picked up at the cafeteria. When Dio sends in a pod of three Toppats to fight the guards in the cafeteria, primarily as a distraction, a booster inside of the pod was given to Henry so he could reach the airship. The booster didn't have enough gas, but Henry barely made it to one of the airship's balconies. Dio catches his hand; Henry was hanging off the balcony. Just as dramatically as he was when he threw Evan Kestrel off the airship in Arc 1, Dio tells Henry that he never actually wanted to save him in the first place, and that the reason why he didn't have the intention to was because he hated Henry for nearly killing Francis with the chainsaw. The other reason was because he wanted his position as leader back, so he released Henry's hand and threw him into the frozen ocean. Dio gained his position back as leader and once Francis was well again to return to his duties, they both went back to their positions. Line of leaders * The Toppat Clan's first leader is Jefferson Goldenwood, one of Dio's distant family members ** The leader after Jefferson Goldenwood is unknown along with at least ten more unknown leaders. * Billy G. * Sir Wilford IV * Terrence Suave * Ex-Leader Evan Kestrel * Lionel Goldenwood (current) * Ex-Leader Henry Stickmin Line of failing right-hand mans Line of known "unsuccessful" right-hand mans (This is a list consisting of all the right-hand mans who never became leader, due to death, illness, or simply just quitting, and not the right-hand mans who became leader such as Terrence Suave and Billy G.) * The first (at least 11) right-hand mans are unknown. * Royce Carmine: fell of a bridge in one of the hallways of the airship * Jackson Cummings: died from unknown disease * Pablo Garcia: mysteriously disappeared, presumed dead * ***Charles White: killed in an invasion ***Not to be confused with Charles Kavanagh, a helicopter pilot working for the USA government.